


Roommates

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Jaemin is Jeno’s property, Jeno is a soft dom, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Lee Jeno, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: Jaemin’s roommate is...loud to say the least. Every night he has to listen to hours of sex, his bed and wall shaking. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a little bit.Maybe one day he’d get an opportunity to experience it himself, right?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I actually wrote this for my new Twitter @jaemnbby so thanks to everyone who read this first there and followed me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

12am. There was no point Jaemin even trying to sleep, he knew what was about to happen. For months on end he’d endured this. Every night it didn’t happen was a blessing, Jaemin could finally sleep without a hard-on, and wake up without a headache. 

“You like that you fucking slut?” 

Jaemin really wished the walls were thicker. He’d entered university a straight, presumably dominant man. Just after a few weeks of listening to his attractive roommate fucking one of his boy toys, Jaemin was now far from straight, and definitely not dominant. 

It was shameless, the way Jaemin would touch himself to his roommate’s nightly encounters, but it’s not like he’d ever find out, right? 

Jaemin wasn’t stupid. He saw the way his roommates eyes lingered on his body when they were in the kitchen together, he wasn’t naive to casual flirting. Jaemin would be lying if he said he wouldn’t get on his knees right there and then if his roommate demanded it. 

“Jeno please-“

“That’s master to you, you pathetic whore.” 

God. Jeno really did have a way with words, a way that went straight to Jaemin’s dick. Tonight, however, it seemed different. Jeno was less abrasive, quieter, and within 5 minutes, Jaemin couldn’t hear him anymore.

The door slammed, shaking the apartment. Jaemin’s body tensed up as he snuck out the room to have a look. 

Jeno stood there in the doorway, his shirt half off and in nothing else but boxer briefs, looking quite defeated as a man Jaemin didn’t recognise stormed out the apartment. Jaemin attempted at sneaking back in his room undetected, but Jeno was too quick. 

“Jaemin?” He questioned, staring into the other’s eyes. 

A blush creeped up Jaemin’s face, and he couldn’t hold himself back from checking Jeno out. His body was incredibly toned, from his abs to his thighs, the things Jaemin would do for a chance to touch that body. To feel it against him, to kiss it, to bow to it, to-

“Wanna fuck?”

Jaemin nearly fainted in embarrassment. Jeno looked so incredibly serious when he proposed the question. Jaemin could hardly believe it. 

“I-“ 

“You hear me every night don’t you? Do you like it?” Jeno moved closer to the other, grabbing ahold of Jaemin’s wrist and holding a firm grip. 

Had Jeno been...loud on purpose? 

“I don’t know what you mean…” Jaemin whispered, his eyes averting the others gaze. 

“Oh really?” Jeno whispered back, his breath hot on Jaemin’s ear and enough to send shivers down his spine. 

“I see the way you look at me, Jaemin.” Jeno continues, pulling Jaemin closer to him so their chests were just centimetres apart. Jaemin didn’t have the courage to respond anymore, so he just nodded.

“Wanna come in my room, sweetheart?” The pet name was enough for Jaemin to feel weak at the knees, and Jaemin nodded again sheepishly, following Jeno’s orders. 

Jaemin didn’t get a chance to look around Jeno’s room before he was already being pushed to the bed, one of Jeno’s hands lightly around his throat. 

“Do you enjoy listening to me every night?” Jeno smirked, pulling his shirt off entirely and proceeding to bind Jaemin’s hands above his head together with it. 

Jaemin nods in response. Jeno wasn’t happy with that. He took ahold of Jaemin’s jaw with his forefinger and thumb and held it tightly. 

“Speak up slut.” 

“Yes Jeno.” Jeno smiled, and pulled Jaemin’s shirt above his head, running a hand down his torso. 

“That’s master to you. And by the way, please let me know if you’re not comfortable with anything and I’ll stop right away, okay?” 

Jaemin nodded enthusiastically, his nodding interrupted as Jeno dragged his tongue down the boys necks and onto his collarbones. 

“Such a pretty neck.” Jeno cooed, biting down on Jaemin’s earlobe as he pressed his crotch against the other, grinding down and eliciting a breathy moan from Jaemin. 

“Thank you Je-master.” 

Jeno seemed pleased with that, biting down on the others earlobe and lightly choking him. Jaemin coughed in surprise, he was definitely be to this, but to say he was enjoying it was an understatement. 

Jeno choked harder, continuing to bite down on Jaemin’s earlobe as Jaemin writhed beneath him, his hands thrashing against the restraints at this point. 

“So desperate and needy aren’t we?” Teased Jeno, his hands ghosting over Jaemin’s defined abs. Jaemin practically moaned in response as Jeno roughly rubbed Jaemin’s crotch with his palm, his gaze so intense it was hard for Jaemin to maintain eye contact. 

“Yes master, I want you.” 

“Get on your knees then, slut.” 

Jaemin didn’t need to be told twice before he was scrambling to sit in front of Jeno, his mouth already agape and waiting. Jaemin’s compliance didn’t stop Jeno from dragging Jaemin up by his hair though, his grip so tight it caused Jaemin’s headache to intensify. 

Jeno’s dick was already half hard and Jaemin couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for that. 

“Don’t get too cocky now, baby.” Jeno groaned as he tapped his dick on Jaemin’s cheek, motioning for him to open wider. 

Jaemin’s eyes widened at his size. Jaemin had already expected Jeno’s large size from the begs and cries he’d heard on the other side of the wall, but he hadn’t expected this. His mouth watered as he attempted at taking ahold of Jeno’s cock in his bound hands, licking the tip and swirling his tongue delicately around the head. 

“Remove your hands.” Jeno ordered, his grip on Jaemin’s hair not loosening. “You won’t need them when I face fuck you.” 

Jaemin didn’t even get a chance to respond, not that he’d have been able to, because Jeno had already began sliding his cock into Jaemin’s mouth and down his throat. Jaemin couldn’t hold back his struggled moans, and it took everything in him not to gag. He wanted Jeno to feel as good as possible. 

As Jeno began to pick up the pace, thrusting deeper into Jaemin’s throat every time, Jaemin became accustomed to the rhythm and used his tongue to lick up and down the sides of Jeno’s cock whenever he had a chance, causing Jeno to moan heavily. 

“Fuck Jaemin, you feel so good.” He sighed, stroking Jaemin’s hair whilst maintaining a firm grip. Jaemin hummed in response, his own underwear becoming unbearably tight around him. 

Jeno’s moans became more frequent and rigid, and Jaemin wanted nothing more than for the other to cum down his throat. He wanted to feel accomplished. 

And yet, Jeno pulled out.

“Good boy.” Jeno was practically gasping for air as he removed himself out of Jaemin’s mouth, his dick still rock solid. 

Jaemin whimpered from the loss of contact, his jaw aching and throat throbbing. But it was a pain Jaemin enjoyed. It felt good. He wanted to feel that pain more. 

“Did you like that?” Jeno asked, sitting down in front of Jaemin, delicately wiping away the tears that had formed in the others eyes with his thumb. 

“Mhm, it felt good.” Jaemin smiled shyly, his eyes darting downwards to admire the rest of Jeno’s body. 

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you, slut.” Jeno snapped, slapping Jaemin lightly on his cheek. Jaemin don’t know what fire that lit within him, but he really wanted Jeno to do that again, and harder.

“Harder.”

“Pardon?” 

“Please hit me again, master…” Jaemin couldn’t believe those words were leaving his mouth at that moment, but it didn’t stop him from looking up at Jeno with big puppy dog eyes. He could tell that had shocked the elder as his eyes widen ever since slightly, but he smirked and kissed Jaemin’s cheek. 

“What a dirty fucking slut you are.” Jeno laughed as he slapped Jaemin’s face with full force, leaving a deep red mark in return. 

Jaemin yelped out in pain, his cheek throbbing from the sudden contact. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but the sting was enough to cause Jaemin to crave more. 

“You like being marked don’t you?” Jeno growled, shoving Jaemin back onto the bed, biting hard onto his neck. Jaemin moaned in agreement as Jeno dragged his nails down Jaemin’s chest, stopping just above his crotch. 

“You’re such a little whore, you know that? Listening to me every night and not saying a damn word. Fucking pervert.” Jeno laughed sadistically while using one hand to choke Jaemin and the other to pin Jaemin’s hands above his head. 

“Yes master.” Jaemin spluttered, tears welling up once again. 

“Say it. Say you’re a pathetic little whore.” Jeno spat, his face only a few inches from the other. Jaemin felt so humiliated, yet he wanted nothing more than to admit what he was.

“I-I’m...pathetic…” 

“A pathetic what?” 

“A pathetic whore, master.” Jeno squeezed on Jaemin’s neck, satisfied, letting go of Jaemin’s wrists and slapping the other side of his face leaving a similar mark to the other that had already started bruising. 

Jeno kneeled in between Jaemin’s legs, admiring him. Jaemin shivered from excitement and fear as Jeno crouched over him, rubbing his fingers gently against Jaemin’s sore cheeks. Jaemin winced at the contact, his hand instinctively reaching to touch his face. 

Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hand and shoved it back above his head, leaning over him. 

“No touching my property.” Smirked Jeno, leaning down to whisper it in Jaemin’s ear. 

“Your...property?” Jaemin didn’t mean to sound so confused, but he was. Was he Jeno’s pet now? Did he belong to him? 

“If you’d like to be.” Jeno’s tone was softer now, and he left a trail of kisses along Jaemin’s neck, taking care to gently kiss the places he’d marked the hardest with his hands and teeth. 

“Yes, that would be nice…” Jaemin sighed. He’d never done this before, he didn’t know what being Jeno’s ‘property’ entailed. He wasn’t naive enough to say that meant they were dating, but the thought still crossed his mind and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Are you mine?” Jaemin asked innocently, instantly cursing himself when he realised he’d just implied Jeno was his property. 

“Am I your what?” Jeno chuckled, mocking Jaemin’s sickly-sweet innocent tone back. 

“A-are you...are we…?” 

Jeno took pity on Jaemin as he understood what the other was implying, and answered before Jaemin had to ask.

“Not yet. You’ll have to prove you’ll be a good little boy for me.” 

Jaemin shivered and reached up his hands to touch Jeno’s biceps. 

“And how can I do that, master?” 

“Get on your hands and knees and beg for it, slut.”

Jaemin didn’t need to be told twice. Jeno slipped off Jaemin’s boxers for him and discarding of them across the room, taking a second to take Jaemin’s naked body in. Jaemin of course noticed him staring, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. They were already a deep red turning purple from the marks Jeno had caused. 

“You’re really beautiful.” Jeno smiled softly, and Jaemin threw his hands against his eyes, covering his face. He hadn’t expected a non sexual compliment at all, not right now anyway, and especially not one like that. 

“Th-thank you...so are you.” Jaemin mumbled as he turned his body over, lying on his stomach.

Jaemin gasps slightly as Jeno grabs him roughly by the hips and prop his ass in the air, placing a pillow underneath his crotch. Jaemin moans softly as Jeno takes ahold of his ass and squeezes it tightly. 

“So so pretty.” Jeno exclaims before spreading Jaemin’s ass slightly, pushing the tip of his finger inside. Jaemin hisses at how painful it feels, praying Jeno will later use lube. Jeno continued to prod at Jaemin’s tight hole for a while, amusing himself with the whines Jaemin was releasing until he decided to give the boy’s hole a swift lick. It was so unexpected that Jaemin makes the most sinful noise, his voice catching in his throat as his hips bucked against the pillow. 

“F-fuck master, that felt so good.” Jaemin whined, his face hidden in the covers of the bed. 

His toes curled as Jeno continued, gently lapping at the edge of Jaemin’s hole, teasing him. From the whines of frustration Jaemin was making, Jeno could tell Jaemin desperately wanted more. 

“Needy aren’t we?” Jeno mused, spitting on Jaemin’s hole before inserting a finger as far in as Jaemin could go at the moment, his tongue still working around Jaemin’s tight hole, swirling it around causing his property to burst out in fits of pathetic moans and curses. 

“You okay for me to add another finger?” Jeno asks gently. It hurts and stings Jaemin a lot, but the pleasure will eventually take over the pain and he knows it. 

“Yes master, please.” So Jeno adds a second finger, slowly and gently as he could. Jaemin begins to writhe around, his hips bucking up when Jeno begins to thrust his fingers in and out. 

“Master it feels so good…” Jaemin cries in between curses, as Jeno leans down again to place a kiss on Jaemin’s hole, swirling his tongue around his entrance with more force than before. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Jaemin. You’re not a virgin are you?” Jeno seemed genuinely concerned as his fingers begin to slow down, but Jaemin pushes his hips against him impatiently, shaking his head violently.

“No I’ve just...never done it this way before.” Jeno laughs and removes his fingers so quickly that it’s painful and leaves Jaemin feeling empty and desperate for more. 

“Jeno why-“

Jeno’s hand comes smacking down on the other’s ass, with a lot more force than when he’d slapped his face. Crying out in pain, Jaemin whines loudly, unintentionally grinding down on the pillow beneath him. 

“I said fucking beg for it you filthy whore.” 

Slap. 

Every few seconds now Jeno was spanking Jaemin so roughly he couldn’t even feel his ass anymore, he felt numb, yet it still felt so good. His cock aches and strained against the pillow, and Jaemin hoped Jeno was getting pleasure from watching this too.

“Please master, please use me.”

“Use you? How? Use your words slut.”

“Fuck me, please.” 

Jeno paused and chuckled quietly, laying down on Jaemin’s back and whispering into his ear. 

“You think your virgin hole could take it?” Jeno’s words sent shivers down Jaemin’s spine. 

“Please...I need it master.” Jaemin’s voice is foreign now, he’s never heard himself sound so pathetic, but he’s beyond caring by now. Jeno gives Jaemin’s ass one last satisfied slap and pulls his own boxers down, slipping a condom on swiftly and pulling Jaemin’s hips up. 

To say it hurt was an understatement. It didn’t just hurt, it ached. Jeno was big, and the further he slid inside of Jaemin the tighter he clenched around him. 

“Relax baby.” Jeno cooed, running his fingers gently down Jaemin’s back. Jeno could feel Jaemin’s hole loosen around him after that, giving him easier access to fully bottom out, finally being completely inside of him. 

Jaemin’s legs shake as Jeno holds his grip tight on his hips and thrusts into him. Crying out, Jaemin’s chest collapses onto the bed, the only thing keeping his bottom half up being Jeno’s death grip. 

Jeno’s thrusts pick up the pace and Jaemin doesn’t have the strength or willpower to keep his head up anymore, and he’s nothing but a moaning mess. 

“Fuck Jeno-master! Your cock is so big.” Jaemin cries out as the bed begins to creak and slam against the wall. Jeno grunts and pulls Jaemin’s hair, straining his neck.

“Keep your head up slut.” Jeno groans, one hand on Jaemin’s waist and the other pulling at his hair. Jaemin’s mind becomes foggy, he can’t even make coherent sentences anymore, it feels too good. A girl had never made him feel like this. He doubted he’d ever be able to experience sex again unless it was like this. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Jeno moans, finally dropping Jaemin’s hair and grabbing his hips with both hands to pound into Jaemin’s abused hole. At this point, Jaemin was at the mercy of Jeno, the boy relentlessly fucking him like there was no tomorrow. The only sounds Jaemin could make now were attempted curse words and muffled cries and moans, tears welling up in his eyes from the mix of pain and pleasure. 

“You like taking your masters cock, don’t you?” Jeno groaned, his nails digging so hard into Jaemin’s sides it could probably draw blood. 

“Yeah, fuck, I love it.” Jaemin practically screams, his fists gripping tightly to the bed sheets. 

“Your mine, got that? My pathetic cockslut, only for me. Got that, whore.” Jeno slapped Jaemin’s ass again, and Jaemin had to hold himself back from cumming on the spot. 

“Agh, fuck...yes master, I’m yours.” 

Slap

“You’re my what, you worthless slut?” 

“Y-your worthless pathetic cockslut I’m sorry master.” Jaemin begs, as Jeno slows down his pace, caressing Jaemin’s back. 

“That’s right. Mine.” 

“Please don’t slow down I’m so close.” Jaemin whined, his hips grinding against Jeno’s cock, bucking against him for any movement. Jeno grabbed Jaemin by his neck and thrust as deep as he could inside of him, and stopped moving. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you cheeky little slut. You won’t be cumming without my permission either.”

Jaemin whines in desperation but complied, not uttering another word. Jeno continued to thrust painfully slow, and Jaemin grew to enjoy how sensual it felt. Jeno pulled out fully, and before Jaemin had a chance to protest, Jeno flipped him on his front. 

Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s ankles and placed them on his shoulders, positioning his cock against Jaemin’s hole again.

“Do your best to keep your feet there for me.” Jeno grinned as he slid back inside Jaemin who instantly clenched around him again. Jeno sighed and grabbed onto Jaemin’s thighs. 

“Yes master.” 

Jaemin feels like he must have blacked out from pleasure for a few seconds because Jeno is bottoming out again, his cock sliding in and out of him at a rapid pace. Jaemin could now see with his own eyes what Jeno looked like inside of him, what Jeno’s face looked like as it twisted in pleasure, his eyes glossed over. If Jaemin thought he was close before, he certainly was now. 

“I wanna cum.” Jaemin cries in a tone that could definitely be viewed as begging, and Jeno just gripped harder onto one of Jaemin’s thighs. Jaemin’s legs had long since fallen down, spreading themselves wider for Jeno. 

“Not without my permission you’re not.” Jeno growled, spitting on Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin felt shocked but still extremely turned on by the gesture, and he attempted at grabbing onto Jeno’s shoulders, but he leaned back and away from him. 

“No touching your master until you’ve made me cum you useless whore.” He groaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his free hand. Jaemin poured as best as he could before it was instantly wiped off his face from a wave of pleasure as Jeno slammed deep inside of him. 

“Please master, fuck, I wanna pleasure you.” Jaemin moaned, his arms falling back into the pillow as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“You’re doing so well baby, I’m close.” Jeno replied, his tone a lot less harsher than before, and it was so sweet Jaemin wanted to cry even harder. 

Without warning, Jeno grabbed ahold of Jaemin’s aching hard on and began to pump it vigorously in rhythm with his own thrusts. Practically screaming by now, Jaemin punched the bed with his fists and came all over Jeno’s chest, not being able to hold back anymore. 

“Cumming without permission and before me I see.” Jeno smirked, continuing to jerk Jaemin off, overstimulating him. Jaemin’s legs trembled as Jeno continued to thrust into him. 

“I’m so sorry master.” Jaemin cries, and Jeno finally allows him to touch him, letting their hands intertwine.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Just brace yourself.” Jeno smiled, kissing the back of Jaemin’s hands before letting go of it along with his cock as he began to thrust as hard as he could, and Jaemin began to make incoherent sounds again, his cock going half hard already. 

“You want your masters cum you filthy little whore?” Jeno moaned, lifting Jaemin’s hips up to go deeper inside of him. Jaemin whined in response, and with a few more thrusts, Jeno was cumming hard and fast. 

As the two came down from their high, Jaemin expected awkwardness, and to probably be kicked out. Instead, Jeno fetched a towel from his bathroom for the both of them, and gestured for Jaemin to lay in his arms. 

“Come here baby, you did so well.” 

Jaemin hesitated at first, but Jeno gave a baby-like pout that tugged at Jaemin’s heartstrings enough for him to comply and snuggle into his arms.

“Are you okay? Wanna take a shower?” Jeno asked, kissing Jaemin on his head. Jaemin blushed and shook his head. 

“I’m fine but...what just happened? Why did we just do that?” 

“I’ve had a crush on you for a while...I’ve been trying to make you jealous, but I accidentally moaned your name earlier and the guy left so-“

“Hold up.” Jaemin turned to look at Jeno, who was smiling down at him with a fondness in his eyes. 

“So you’ve been doing this for MONTHS just to get my attention?” Jaemin groaned, rolling his eyes. That’s hours of sleep he’ll never get back. Jeno shrugged, darting his eyes away, embarrassed. 

“I guess...it worked eventually though.” 

Jaemin smacked his arm lightly, his head falling back on his chest.

“Unbelievable.” Jaemin sighed loudly, closing his eyes as Jeno took hold of his hand and intertwined them again.

“Do you think we could go on a date?” Jeno asked quietly. Jaemin snorted with laughter. 

“You wanna go on a date after you just fucked me into the next year?” Jaemin laughed harder, but Jeno remained quiet.

“Is that a no?” 

“Oh my god no, I want to.” Jaemin turned around in panic, squishing Jeno’s cheeks together. “I’d really like that.” 

Jeno smiled, his eyes sparkling. Jaemin couldn’t believe this was the same person who’d ruthlessly fucked him less than five minutes ago. Jaemin leaned in, expecting a kiss from Jeno, out Jeno put a finger over his lips, and kissed his cheek instead.

“Nope. You’ll get your first kiss if our date goes well.” 

Jaemin groaned loudly, and Jeno fell into fits of laughter. What had he got himself into?


End file.
